


trivia or dare

by hydrospanners



Series: little sun [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: Liam and Ryder play a game to pass the time.





	trivia or dare

“Seventeenth digit of pi.”

Nyria Ryder swore. “Dare.”

“Again?” Liam laughed. “I’m starting to think you just like eating shit.”

“If you’d stop with the damn math questions–Y’know, whatever. Just give me the dare.”

“All right, Ryder.” Liam rose and crossed to the cabinets, removing a bottle of something green, viscous, and vaguely luminescent. He didn’t so much pour it into her tumbler as jiggle it, three fingers of irradiated poison, lumps and all. It was almost cartoonishly repellent. “I dare you to chug that. Five seconds, no stops.”

Ria’s stomach turned. “You trying to kill me, Kosta?”

“You really think I’d endanger the Pathfinder?” He scoffed.

“Not on purpose.”

“Well now I’m just insulted,” he said. “You gonna do the dare or what?”

Nyria reached out, taking the tumbler from Liam’s hand. She wondered if chilling it would make it more or less palatable. “See how you like it when I start asking you math questions.”

“Might surprise you, Ryder. Liam Kosta plays to win.”

“Ugh.” Ria grimaced into the glass. The liquid–if you could call it that–was at least odorless. She pinched her nose anyway. Mom always said she got Alec’s flair for the dramatic. “Timer up, Kosta. Let’s do this.”

Without further ado, she tipped her head back and dumped the goo down her throat.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was, “Damn, Ryder.”


End file.
